Last chances
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: Patricia has had enough enough of Eddie being too over protective over her, Fabian asks her to give him another chance but agrees but it dosnt go as planned will Patricia give him yet another chance or end it with him


Fabian: No Patricia, that would break his heart, then who knows what he would do to himself or others

Patricia: I don't know what to do, I've had enough of how protective he is over me, like that Party we had last week

FLASHBACK

Harry: hey Patricia, do you want to dance

Patricia: sure but just a short one because I have a boyfriend

Harry put his hand out for Patricia to grab hold of

Eddie smacked it down and stood in front of Patricia and pushed Harry Away

Eddie: touch her and ill rip you head off.

END OF FLASHBACK

Fabian: Eddie said that?

Patricia: Yeah, (sigh) I don't know what I am going to do

Fabian: maybe ask him to not be as protective

Patricia: I cant, that is just his personality the other day I woke up with him lying beside me, it's like he thinks were Bella and Edward from twilight

Fabian: (smirking) just give him another chance or tell him to calm it a little bit

Eddie enters

Eddie: Hey Fabian, yacker (gave Patricia a kiss on the cheek)

Patricia: Fabian, could you leave the room for a few minuets

Fabian: yeah sure I've got revision to do anyway

Fabian left the room

Eddie: Did you want to speak to me or something?

Patricia: Um recently you have been a little bit too protective over me and I think you should calm it a little bit yeah

Eddie: oh yeah sure

Patricia and Eddie sit in silence awkwardly

At tea time

Trudy: (bringing in Fresh orange juice) oh aren't you all quiet today

Fabian: (whispering to Patricia) I take it from the quietness it didn't go well

Patricia: (whispering back) I thought it did but he hasn't spoke to me since Jerome: Oh I get it you two split up (pointing to Patricia and Eddie) now Patricia has already moved on to Fabian ohhhhh Eddie poor boy.

Eddie glared at Fabian with evil eyes

Later

Fabian was sitting in his room when Eddie came in looking angry

Eddie: dude what up

Fabian: the sky (confused)

Eddie picked Fabian up by the collar

Eddie: don't play dumb with me Rutter; you know exactly what I mean, you and Patricia what's going on

Fabian: Put me down then I will explain

Eddie put Fabian down

Eddie: sorry, explain

Fabian: she told me earlier that she was thinking about dumping you because of how protective you were but I talked her out of it and just said to tell you to calm it yeah then at supper I asked her how it went and she said It went ok there is nothing going on with me and Patricia I promise well only friendship

Eddie: you talk so much I think I call you Fabian talk lot,

Fabian: what

Eddie: so you telling me that I have one more chance left to stop being protective otherwise I'm single is that is.

Fabian: yeah

Eddie: Last chance I guess then

Fabian: and when that chance is gone, peddie is over

Eddie: more than that buddy, Eddie is over

The Next Day

Joy: Patricia, what's gone on with you and Eddie.

Patricia: nothing I just told him to back off a little thats all

Joy: Patricia you cant say that to someone like Eddie

Patricia: Oh whatever (leaving the room)

Willow: Ah Patricia apparently last night Eddie beat up Fabian well that is what Jerome and alfie said

Patricia: why would he do that?

Willow: because you're going out with Fabian aren't you

Patricia: urg no way

Patricia went downstairs to see The boys

Patricia: Hey Eddie

Eddie: hi Patricia, later meet me in the gym at lunch

Patricia: ok

That afternoon in the gym

Patricia: Eddie are you in here

1 hour of waiting Patricia decided to go back to the house, when she got in the house all the Anubis boys were in the living room watching TV

Eddie: hey yacker you want to join in

Patricia: just leave me alone (walking upstairs)

Jerome: looks like someone's in a mood

Eddie: yeah but why, I'll go see

Fabian: wait Eddie, I think you better give her some time

Alfie: yeah I know trixie and when she is annoyed you don't want to go near her

Eddie: thanks for the advice but… oh no (running up the stairs)

Eddie went running into Patricia's room

Eddie: I am so so so sorry Patricia i…

Patricia: forgot yeah I know, I was going to give you another chance but no not any more consider yourself dumped you creep (running out the door and into the girls bathroom) (crying)

Outside the toilet door

Eddie: Patricia I'm so so sorry please forgive me, (Eddie got something out of his pocket) I wrote this earlier (putting it under the door) if you want me out of your life I'll go but please think about what your saying and again I am so sorry

Patricia saw the shadow of Eddie's feet move away from the door

Patricia knelt down to the letter and read it

Patricia: (in her head) (Eddies voice) Hey Patricia if you are reading this then I guess we didn't go to plan, I probably did something stupid again didn't I, well anyway I suppose you want me out of here, then I suppose I'm gone, I hope to see you in the future but if what I did is unforgivable I might do something stupid, I have always loved you and always will, keep yacking on, bye, love from Eddie.

The Next morning at breakfast

Trudy: Where's Eddie this morning

Fabian: I don't know, he wasn't there when I woke up and he was pretty quiet last night

Fabian: Patricia, what did you do

Patricia: nothing, well not really, I just dumped him because he stood me up

Fabian: after I told you not too

Patricia: he wrote me this note (passing the note to Fabian)

Fabian: (with a tear in his eye) (shouting) are you stupid Patricia, he gave you this note and you don't go after him well I guess I have to go save him, don't you care about anyone but yourself

Fabian grabbed his coat and walked at the front

Everyone was staring

Patricia: what! Ok I'll go too

Patricia walked out after him

Patricia: hey Fabian wait up

Fabian: so now you care

Patricia: I didn't know

Fabian: he even gave you a note

Patricia: but it said if he did something unforgivable, standing me up isn't really unforgivable

Fabian: ok enough with this he didn't stand you up, he is planning you a surprise party and he just got carried away with how good it is going to be

Patricia: oh, hurry up we need to go find him

Fabian: don't tell him I told you or he will kill me

Patricia: yeah let's check Mr. Sweet's office first

Fabian: he could be in the library

Patricia: this is Eddie we are talking about not you

Fabian: I know, he sometimes goes in there to calm down or to get away from everything

Patricia: since when, are you sure your not using this as an excuse just for you to go in there

Fabian: do you think I am like the king of nerds or something

Patricia: yeah something like that

Fabian: thanks, so too the library

Patricia: sure

In the Library

Fabian: Eddie, Eddie are you in here

Jasper: Fabian can I help you with something

Fabian: Jasper, have you seen Eddie

Jasper: Eddie is the American yeah

Fabian: yes, have you seen him, its really important?

Jasper: I haven't seen him, but I have got that new book that you wanted

Fabian: really, thank you so much Jasper

Patricia: (pulling Fabian out the door) yeah amazing, now come on we have to find Eddie

Fabian: Mr. Sweet's office then

In Mr. Sweet's Office

Patricia burst in, Fabian followed

Mr. Sweet: Patricia Williamson! Don't you know how to knock?

Patricia: Sorry but do you know where Eddie is

Mr. Sweet:


End file.
